Barrel
Barrels are explosive items in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2. They appear as small barrel-like containers that are filled with explosive material, and will explode when shot enough times or taken enough damage. Barrels add a new element of gameplay into the standard combat in Plazma Burst, as they can be shot to eliminate nearby enemies or keep the player away from certain dangerous areas. Caution should be taken around barrels, especially when firefights happen. If forced to fight in a place where there are many barrels, the player can throw them away with the Kinetic Module to prevent enemies from shooting and exploding them. In Plazma Burst 2, barrels can be picked up by the Kinetic Module, however, care should be taken when handling these barrels, as any enemy can shoot the barrel, causing massive damage to the player. This ability can also be used to move barrels underneath the player's feet, dubbed "Barrel Flying". Types (Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past) OilBarrel.png|Oil barrel Glassbarrel.png|Glass barrel BarrelO.png|Orange Barrel BarrelB.png|Blue Barrel BarrelR.png|Red Barrel Oil Barrels Red barrels that contain oil inside, and can be found in a few levels. When shot, the barrel will exlpode and be ripped apart into two pieces. Glass Barrels Made of a glass-like material, this barrel glows a hue of sky blue, and it is fragile in nature is not to be messed around with. Explodes with an even greater force, and shatters glass. The glass pieces also deal damage as well, making this more of a stationary fragmentation grenade. Types (Plazma Burst 2) Orange Barrel The most common, and has the weakest explosion in-game. It glows orange. The letters on the side suggest that it is made by the Civil Security forces. The Orange barrel does up to 78 damage. Its ID is bar_orange. Blue Barrel The second most common barrel available. This barrel has a bright, glowing blue explosion. It has a more violent explosion than the orange version, and does up to 117 damage. It also has a 1.5x bigger explosion radius compared to an orange barrel. Its ID is bar_blue. Red Barrels The rarest barrel to be found. Can be found in few levels, and precaution must be taken in order to prevent serious consequences. It glows red, and its destructive nature is to be reckoned with. Their shells tend to injure entities near it, so beware of the fragmentation that the barrels give out. They only appear on Proxy's Campaign(with an exception in level 40), with many red barrels that appear on Level 35. The Red Barrel does up to 156 damage, and it has 2x bigger explosion radius compared to the orange barrel. Its ID is bar_red. Green Barrels Not available in the campaign, and only available in the old Map Editor, these barrels are quite possibly a mere glitch. These barrels do not appear green, and they only appear as another object from your test map. If the "barrel" gets critical damage and explode, the game will become "laggy". Its ID is bar_green. Trivia *Barrels appear in Multiplayer since Version 1.20. *If you look at the yellow barrel "CS" is written on it, indicating it is made by Civil Security. *If you look at the blue barrel, you can see a strange symbol consisting of a circle with two dots. The same symbol can be seen on Marine's battlesuit, as well as the loading screen for the game. Maybe the blue barrel is made by Correction Nine. Strangely, blue barrels are commonly found in the later levels. *If you look at the red barrel, DF is written on it. It is not known what "DF" stands for. However, it is found in some CS bases. *Using the Kinetic Module, the player can pick up barrels, and can drop it on an enemy and damage them. An example of this would be on Level 2. *Using the Kinetic Module while standing on top of a barrel will enable you to fly with the barrel aka Barrel Flying. *Using the Kinetic Module, the player can pick up the barrel and push it towards an inactive enemy, knocking them off a cliff, which can be useful in situations. *The broken tops of barrels can be thrown as high-speed projectiles at enemies using the Kinetic Module. Category:Explosives Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past